Broken
by InsertPinNameHere
Summary: Beaten, broken, bruised, she feels she's alone. But will a certain host give her a reason to continue on? [Trigger warning] xxMorixOCxx (summary may change)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own OHSHC. I ONLY own any OCs and the plot.**

 **Trigger warning: This story contains varies forms of self-harm, eating disorders, and suicide attempt.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _I can't do this anymore. Why do I wake up every morning when I go to sleep wishing I'd just stop breathing? I'm so weary, tired of this bone deep pain. When will it end?_ she thinks to herself as she gazes down at the river below her. It was a truly breathtaking view, had she been there for a different reason, with the moon shining off the water and the stillness of world around her. The cool crisp wind blew against her cheeks making her straight black hair block her vision for a moment. As she lets go of the railing she ponders, _I wonder how beautiful the world under the water is? Will it be as calming as it seems? Will it be better than it is now?_ right before she steps forward to meet the dark abyss below.

Time seemed to slow down as the wind rushes up around her while adrenaline starts to course through her veins. The clarity of the night sky amazes her right before the initial burst of shock of the cold water engulfing her. In a moment of delirium her thoughts consume her over how weird the sound of gurgling water is as it rushes over her head. As the adrenaline starts to recede her mind becomes sluggish, the gurgling sound slows down and all that's around her is an eerie stillness.

" _God you're a pitiful excuse for a human!"_

A pale hand reaches towards the surface and her body slowly sinks into the black depths below, the moon shining down almost mocking her with it's beauty.

 _Why do you have to be so beautiful? What can't I be more like you? Standing out in the night, shining so bright people can't help but look up at you?_

" _You're nothing but a disgrace to the family name! It's why no one loves you!"_

Despair sinks into the pit of her stomach as she realizes she's alone. Not even a single fish has swam near her, only the few air bubbles she lets out keeps her company.

" _Why do you have to be so desperate for attention? You're not worth the time!"_

Her lungs start to burn with the need for fresh air. Her body finally forcing her to take a gasp, cold water flooding her lungs painfully instead.

" _You're nothing but a burden to us!"_

" _You're never going to amount to anything!"_

" _You're a good for nothing failure!"_

Tingling numbness overcomes her body as the darkness finally swallows her.

 _What if they are all right. What if there is no point to being here. What if there is no point to my existence. Why? Why God did you put me here for nothing but to suffer? Why are they doing this to me? I've done nothing to deserve all this pain! If I die here then that means that they get what they want, they win! Do I really want this to be how it all ends? No! That can't happen!_

Her mind foggy from lack of oxygen, starts to panic as her vision starts to cloud. All she is able to do is twitch her numb body as consciousness slowly slips away. She looks up at the moon wanting to see it's beauty one last time. A peaceful calm sets in as blackness consumes the light.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 complete**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please bare with me. I have to give a shout out to Eaten Alive By Boredom for editing and for letting me bounce ideas off of you.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own the plot and any OC's in my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of rapid tapping fills the room as nimble fingers fly across the keyboard. "She will be here today," says the black haired teen as he continues his work. Only pausing for a second to look up at the other two in the room.

Their heads swiftly looking towards him, forgetting about what they had been doing, "Have you been keeping tabs on her?" a childlike voice replies.

Instead of replying the teen just pushes his glasses back up on his nose, sunlight reflecting off the lens to hide his expression.

Another dark haired teen looks out of the window towards the street, he remains silent; his face giving nothing away as to what he is thinking about. The small blonde beside him watches out of the corner of his eyes, noticing his friend watching the students who are walking up to the school.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon." he says in his childlike voice, patting the taller male on the shoulder.

* * *

She stares out the window of the car, her mind drifting as the scenery passes by.

 _Her body jolts upwards from the pain her coughing causes, water gushing from her mouth. A shadow hover overs her blocking out any moonlight above her, tears burning in her eyes making it impossible to see who it was._

" _miss…. hear me?... be ok…."_

 _Little bits of words filter through her mind before everything fades to black again._

Pale fingers rub against her collarbone at the memory from a few months ago. A sharp pain shoots through the center of her chest where her sternum had been cracked by the person saving her life.

 _Who saved me? Why would they save me? Is there any way to find them?_ she is brought out of her thoughts as the car jerks to a stop, her seat belt stopping her from going too far.

"Excuse me miss, but we are here," the driver tells her with a bored expression and bland voice.

She takes a deep breath, thinking, _You can do this. Keep your distance, don't talk to anyone and they won't notice you._ She steps out of the car and takes her very first look at her new school. _Who in their right mind would paint it pink? Shouldn't be surprised though, the uniform is an ugly yellow._

The dark haired girl walks up the well paved walkway noticing just how perfectly groomed everything seemed to be. Her boots making soft thuds on the ground, the hem of her dress dragging slightly on it. _Even with boots I'm still short. Why can't I be taller?_ A deep sigh leaves her as she walks into the school looking for the front office, keeping her head down and avoiding all the curious looks she was getting. _Be one with the wall and no one will talk to you. You are invisible._

"Who is that?"

"Is that the new girl?"

"Why is she starting now?"

She hears the whispers around her, her shoulders hunch inwards trying to make herself smaller; she keeps looking down afraid to see the looks on the other students faces.

"Hello Miss Hollingsworth," a voice says to her, making her look up from the floor. In front of her is a black haired teen with glasses on that prevent her from looking at his eyes. He has a sharp look on his face, she doesn't know if it's because he doesn't want to be there or if it's just the way his face is.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm here to show you around the school and make sure you know how to get to your class." he finishes his sentence, expression never changing.

 _He probably has better things to do then show you around. Maybe I can get away really fast and he can go back to whatever he was doing._ She nods her head to show she is listening to him, but doesn't say a word. He turns on his heel and starts down the hallway, not wasting anytime with getting the tour underway. _He must really not want to show me around._

As she listens to the teen in front of her talking about things dealing with the school she goes back to looking at the floor paying close attention to the slight differences. _If I know what the floor looks like anywhere I have to go then I never have to look up._ As she is memorizing a pattern on a tile she suddenly finds herself glaring up at the high ceiling.

"My dear princess I am so sorry, I didn't see you there!" a worried voices says, a pale hand with long, slender fingers came into her view. Grabbing her hand, he pulls her up as if she doesn't weigh anything, saying, "Are you ok?"

She stares at the boy in front of her, dumbfounded. He is tall with blond hair and expressive violet eyes. She jerks her hand back, holding it close to her chest as she nods her head again.

The blond doesn't look like he believes her and he steps closer to her, "My beautiful princess, please tell me if there is anything wrong."

She backs up into the wall, her black hair falling over her eyes.

"Tamaki, I don't think she likes you to be so close to her." Kyoya says, amusement obvious in his voice.

The girl looks at him, nervousness plain as day on her face as she once again nods her head in agreement.

"Princess, you have nothing to be nervous about! I am your humble prince here to be your knight in shining armor!" the blond—Tamaki—says as he gets down on one knee and holds a hand out in the air.

For the first time since waking up that morning the small girl finds her voice, "I'm Wynter and I'm no princess." She turns and runs down the hallway, listening as the blond yells after her.

 _I can't handle this anymore. I have to get away. Somewhere quiet, with no one around._

She looks around her in desperation for some place that could save her. Her heart is starting to beat in an uneven manner, lungs filling with air as she gasps silently for breath. Palms clammy with moisture as her fingers curl into fists, she quickly but silently slips into the first door she can find.

Afraid to open her eyes she listens for anything that could give away where she is at. There are no voices that are talking, in fact the only sound she can hear is the shuffling of papers. Her eyes peek open, looking through the part in her hair. She sees that she has found her way into a library. A relieved sigh escapes passed her lips as she notices the only other person in the library happens to be a boy quietly studying in a corner.

 _I'm tired. If I take a nap here then I shouldn't be in anyone's way. No one will notice if I'm gone for a little bit._ With that thought, she heads off to find a dark corner, one that isn't easily seen. The door opens and shuts again as she gets comfortable, ignoring the new noise she closes her eyes.

Something bumps into her causing her eyes to shoot open and a small squeak to come out.

"What do we have here," a voice says.

"Seems like a mouse is hiding in a corner," another replies back.

Looking up, she wonders if she hit her head because she's seeing double. There are two boys in front of her that look exactly the same, right down to the creepy mischievous smiles on their faces and narrowed amber colored eyes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru leave the girl alone!" the boy that was studying earlier said. "I'm sorry if these to scared you." he says with a small smile.

"It's ok," she whispers back. "It's my fault for being here."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka and these two trouble makers are Hikaru and Kaoru. You shouldn't take them too seriously."

"I'm Wynter. It's nice to meet you, but I better get going!" she mutters as she rushes towards the doors. She glances back before the doors close seeing the twins shrug their shoulders and say, "Well that was weird."

 _I knew I should've stayed home. This won't be any different than anywhere else._

* * *

 **Thank you Eaten Alive By Boredom for editing and being my soundboard once again! Also for making my wonderful cover page!**

 **Another thank you goes to all who favorite, followed, and reviewed. It was much appreciated and helped when I got stuck.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own OHSHC just the plot and OCs._**

 ** _A/N Sorry it took so long for this update. Was really busy with work and school. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 _I can't believe the floor is a cherry pink color._ Her breathing picks up as she notices the black spot on the tiled floor. _I must be at my classroom now._

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her uneven heartbeat. A pale hand reaches out towards the door, only to hesitate as she notices her hand is shaking; the palm is starting to become clammy.

What if they don't like her?

What if they stare and laugh?

What if—

The door slides open.

"Why don't you come in instead of just standing there?" a student says.

"Oh, Miss Hollingsworth, come on in so you can introduce yourself to the class." The sensei looks over at her, expectation clear on his face.

Her heart starts racing as she hears the whispers beginning, breath hitching as the anxiety rises. Forcing her feet forward, she knows she will have to force herself to speak but isn't sure if she will be able to. More and more whispers can be heard as the other students start to openly stare at her, her shoulders hunch inwards as she tries to make herself smaller.

"Where is she from?"

"Is she _hafu_?"

"Why is her hair covering her face?"

 _I knew they wouldn't like me._ Her thoughts turn to how rude the student was to her and the whispers she can hear solidifying it in her mind. She faces her new classmates with eyes still glued onto the floor, refusing to say anything yet. _I guess I have no choice now._

"I… I, uh… I'm—"

"Speak up! We can't hear you!" someone shouts from the back of the classroom.

Her breath comes out in quick pants, body starting to shake.

"Give her a chance to talk."

"She's scared."

Her shock makes her quickly look up, eyes growing wide, breath getting stuck in her throat. She moves her raven-colored hair out of her face, making her ice blue eyes visible so she can look at the two boys who spoke.

For a brief moment she is able to see that one of them has blond hair while the other, taller one has black. He has a darker color complexion then the shorter one beside him.

She notices her heart beat slowing down, nerves starting to calm, breaths evening out.

 _I have to do this_ , she thinks. _I can do this._ Steeling herself, she straightens her back, sucking in a deep breath to prepare her words. "My name's Wynter."

Inwardly smiling to herself with pride she returns her gaze to the floor.

"Alright Miss Hollingsworth, you may sit down now." Sensei says, pointing to the open seat next to the shorter boy from earlier. Without a word she follows Sensei's instructions and sits down.

"I'm Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey," he says with a grin then pointing at the taller boy, "And this is Takashi, but prefers Mori."

She gives him a small smile and whispers, "Hello."

The taller boy—Mori—just nods his head at her in response.

Pulling out her notebook she acts like she is paying attention, mind drifting off with her thoughts.

 _I don't want to be here. Why can't I just stay home, locked away in my room?_ Tap. Tap. Tap. Her pencil bounces off the notebook with every word. A kite flies in random patterns outside the window, distracting her for a minute. _Why is there a lone kite outside?_

" _No one is going to like you!"_ runs through her head causing her to flinch slightly with the memory. _What if I can't make any friends? What if everyone hates me here also?_

"an...Wyn-chan...Hey Wynter!"

A yell snaps her back into reality, looking over at the speaker she sees Honey looking at her with concerned eyes.

"It's time for lunch, are you coming?"

She looks down at the hand he held out for her, "Oh... um… I think I'm just going to stay here."

"How come?" he replies, tilting his head to one side.

Looking back down she just shrugs her shoulders in response.

"Takashi." Honey says as he looks up at the tall boy.

Her head snaps up to look at him again, _I don't like the look he has on his face,_ was her thought right before she feels herself being pulled up out of the chair and over a tall shoulder.

Gripping her hand on his shoulder she says, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Her heart starts pounding in fear and her breathing picks up as she becomes worried that he will drop her.

"You're going to eat lunch with us!" Honey says with an innocent smile on his face.

Her heart races even faster, breaths turning into gasps, a rushing sound filling her ears. "No. Please no." she whispers so quietly only the boy holding her can hear it. Her body begins to shake the closer they get to the lunchroom. "I don't think I can do this."

Her head quickly looks down to reacquaint herself with the ground again when Mori gently puts her back on the ground. Taking a deep breath for what feels like the thousandth time already, she feels a reassuring hand rest on top of her head.

"Don't worry," Mori looks down at her with a barely there smile on his lips.

She gives a small smile back to him; without responding to him, she follows Honey and Mori into the lunchroom, the former having already taken off after spotting something he wanted.

* * *

Onyx-hued eyes watch as the girl two desks away gather her things to get ready to leave. She hasn't said much since lunch time and her head stayed glued to the floor, not even looking up to glance at her surroundings. Grabbing his stuff, he looks at his cousin to see that Honey is already finished and waiting for him.

As they enter the hallway, the blond looks up at the giant with expressive honey-colored eyes.

"I want us to be friends with Wynter." Honey looks back to follow said girl walking down the hallway. "She just seems so sad. We should invite her over for cake! Do you think she likes cake?"

Mori nods his head. "Patience Mitsukuni."

He feels the older, but smaller teen climb onto his shoulders with a thoughtful expression, silently agreeing with him. They watch as the girl turned the corner before she is finally out of their sight, then turning for the host club themselves.

* * *

Credit to my editor EABB for once again being my soundboard like always :D and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories. It means a lot to get your guys feedback!

 **Teaser- Wynter is home after her first day of school. What will her home life be like?**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own OHSHC just the plot and OCs.

A/N So very sorry about the late update! I was having health problems and then my computer died on me! But I got a new one and I'm back on!

* * *

Water drops trickle down the window seemingly in a hurry to join with the rest, pooling at the bottom of the window pane. Eerie shadows dance across the walls as a bright flash of light fills the room, a clap of thunder shaking the house soon after the light fades away.

Bright eyes follow the path the rain makes, not blinking at the bright light or booming noise. She doesn't want to take her eyes off of it for even a single second, as if afraid to miss whether or not the tiny droplet makes it to the puddle at the end. Dying to see if it is able to free itself from path laid out before it or able to carve out its own path down the clear pane of glass.

A quiet knock interrupts the calming silence in the dark room, "Miss… Dinner is ready."

She hears the maid walk off without waiting for any kind of response from inside. _Maybe I can get away with staying in here and not going?_ Making no move to get up, blue eyes continue to watch the storm outside.

Her thought is short lived when the heavy door is thrown open and a middle aged woman with a scowl on her face walks in, hissing at her, "Little girl you will get your ass downstairs right this second and join us for dinner! Or so help me you will regret it!"

Dark hair covers the small girl's eyes as she looks down and mumbles her response, "I'm not hungry."

The woman grabs her arm and pulls her to a standing position. "I don't care Wynter." Her voice is laced with venom as she spits out her words. "Your father is downstairs waiting for us and you will be there!"

Her heart starts to match the tempo of the storm outside, the blood drains out of her face, and the warmth of her body being replaced with an icy dread burning in the pit of her stomach. Once bright eyes return to their dull state with the prospect of going downstairs. Her mother drags her out of the room without wasting anymore time, they head down to dinner.

"It's about time!" a stern looking man yells at the head of the table.

"Sorry honey, but you know how _that_ girl is. I had to drag her down here like an unwilling toddler." Her mother gives the man a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her place at the dinner table. Mrs. Hollingsworth glares at her daughter, silently telling her to sit down. She knows what that look means; if she doesn't hurry then, she will pay for it later.

"Tell me Wynter, did you make any friends? What about Kyoya Ootori?" The impatient man asks, hardly giving her enough time to take a seat and process what he's asking her.

"No father, I didn't make any friends, but Kyoya Ootori did show me around school today," she replies while staring at the food on her plate. Picking up her chopsticks, she moves her food around, thinking about how unappealing it looks to her. _Why do I have to sit here and eat this? I don't want to._

Her father's booming voice brings her back to reality, "Damn it Wynter! Can't you do anything right? I told you to gain his trust!"

"I'm sorry," she says barely above a whisper, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as pain shoots through her chest.

 _I really am a good for nothing._

She hears her mother say in a snobby tone, "Dear, I don't know why you expected her to make any friends. No one is going to like her." With her nose slightly up in the air, disgust plasters her face.

 _She's right. I'm never going to have any real friends._ Holding the chopsticks in her hand, she takes a bite of her dinner, not tasting the rich flavor before proceeding to play with the food once more. Ignoring the conversation her parents are having, she silently waits for the moment she can be excused.

After what feels like forever, she hears her father sigh deeply, "Wynter, if you're not going to eat anything, then there is no point of you being here. Go _try_ to be useful somewhere else."

Standing up in a hurry, her chair scrapes across the floor; she rushes out of the dining room, afraid that someone will give her something to do.

* * *

Dark grey clouds above her look heavy with the weight of the rain they hold. A light drizzle falls down, giving the world a peaceful feeling. A bird chirping here and there while the rain makes a pitter-patter melody as it drips off the trees. Her eyes close as she listens to the wind blowing across the leaves, the smell of the cold damp soil beneath her feet relaxing her. _It's so beautiful. I wonder what makes the sky sad enough to cry?_

Strong arms wrap around her body as a face buries itself in the nape of her neck. She doesn't have to look to know who it is, the wet hair against her face appearing black instead of his normal dark blue hue, giving him away. _He's finally here,_ she thinks, her heart fluttering with happiness.

"You're going to catch a cold." His words vibrate against her neck as he whispers, his nose still buried in it.

She ignores his comment and instead replies with, "Have you ever thought about how amazing water is? It can wash away the old, bring life into the new and carve its own way through the world. No matter what is in its path, water will find a way to get to where it wants to go."

"You always did have a thing about water." He breathes in deeply and she knows he is taking in her scent. A giggle escapes passed her lips as he nips at her neck with his prominent canine teeth.

"Oh course I do. It's a beautiful element, isn't it?" A true smile graces her lips as she feels happiness course through her veins. _You have no idea how much I've missed you, my dragon._ "What are you doing here Kaji?"

"I'm here to see you of course Princess." His arms tighten just a fraction, giving away that there is another reason altogether.

Sighing deeply, she just nods her head knowing that it's his universal signal that he's unable to say anything else. "You're going to get into trouble if you don't hurry."

He swiftly turns her around to face him, anger prominent on his face."I will always come see you, always be here for you! No matter how much punishment I get into for it."

Wrapping his rough hand in her small fragile one, she drags him over to sit by the babbling stream not too far away. The older boy pulls the girl onto his lap to keep contact with her, not wanting to admit just how much he had missed her and unwilling to let go just yet. They sit in a comforting silence, neither needing to utter a sound, just taking in the simple pleasure of being together.

"I'm glad you're here Kaji. I missed you," Wynter mutters, her eyes fighting to stay open. The warmth from his body seeping into hers, lulling her into a peaceful dreamlike state. The last thing she hears is his whispered "I know" before the world drifts away.

Taking the small girl into his arms, he begins to carry her back to the house just beyond their peaceful hideaway. It is well into the night and it annoys him that no one has even noticed that Wynter has been gone for so long. Looking around to make sure no one is watching, he jumps onto her balcony. Slipping inside, he places her softly on the bed, shaking his head in disappointment about leaving her alone once again.

Her eyes open as the door softly closes behind him, tears welling up in the corners before slowly slipping down unto her pillow.

 _Why do you always have to leave me?_

* * *

 ** _A/N Sorry for the lack of excitement in this chapter but this is much needed for the future._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own OHSHC just the plot and OCs. I also don't own the song Lost Boy that is used in this chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for the very late update. Life is crazy right now.**_

* * *

 _Finally I found a quiet place in this school._ She quickly closes the door to prevent anyone from noticing that she had gone into the music room. Looking around she makes sure no one is around, "Good, no one is here."

Finding a grand piano tucked away in a corner of the room, she runs her fingers delicately over the keys before sitting down to play a song.

 _ **[There was a time when I was alone**_

 _ **Nowhere to go and no place to call home**_

 _ **My only friend was the man in the moon**_

 _ **And even sometimes he would go away, too.]**_

Closing her eyes, she relaxes and puts all her feelings into the song she is playing.

 _ **[Then one night, as I closed my eyes,**_

 _ **I saw a shadow flying high**_

 _ **He came to me with the sweetest smile**_

 _ **Told me he wanted to talk for awhile**_

 _ **He said, "Peter Pan- that's what they call me.**_

 _ **I promise that you'll never be lonely."**_

 _ **And ever since that day…]**_

She is so wrapped up in the music she fails to notice the door slowly open and people stopping in the doorway after hearing her singing.

 _ **[I am a lost boy from Neverland**_

 _ **Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**_

 _ **And when we're bored we play in the woods**_

 _ **Always on the run from Captain Hook**_

" _ **Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,**_

" _ **Away from all of reality."**_

 _ **(2x)**_

 _ **Neverland is home to lost boys like me**_

 _ **And lost boys like me are free]**_

Her fingers move gracefully across the keys, never once hesitating in their placement

 _ **[He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe**_

 _ **Believe in him and believe in me**_

 _ **Together we will fly away in a cloud of green**_

 _ **To your beautiful destiny**_

 _ **As we soared above the town that never loved me**_

 _ **I realized I finally had a family**_

 _ **Soon enough we reached Neverland**_

 _ **Peacefully my feet hit the sand**_

 _ **And ever since that day…]**_

 _I know how he feels in the song, how he never felt loved. How he was longing for a family._

 _ **[I am a lost boy from Neverland**_

 _ **Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**_

 _ **And when we're bored we play in the woods**_

 _ **Always on the run from Captain Hook**_

" _ **Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,**_

" _ **Away from all of reality."]**_

 _I wish I could run away from all of reality._

 _ **[(2x)**_

 _ **Neverland is home to lost boys like me**_

 _ **And lost boys like me are free**_

 _ **(2x)**_

 _ **Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,**_

 _ **Even Captain Hook-**_

 _ **You are my perfect story book**_

 _ **Neverland, I love you so,**_

 _ **You are now my home sweet home**_

 _ **Forever a lost boy at last**_

 _ **And for always I will say…]**_

 _When will I have a place to love? When will I have a home instead of just a house?_

 _ **[I am a lost boy from Neverland**_

 _ **Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**_

 _ **And when we're bored we play in the woods**_

 _ **Always on the run from Captain Hook**_

" _ **Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,**_

" _ **Away from all of reality."**_

 _ **(2x)**_

 _ **Neverland is home to lost boys like me**_

 _ **And lost boys like me are free]**_

As the last note fades away she slowly opens her eyes, still lost in her thoughts. Loud clapping sounds throughout the room, startling her to the point she almost falls off the piano bench.

"Wow, Wyn-chan that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing and play piano," a very excited Honey exclaims as he runs up to her.

Her cheeks turn red at his compliment, not knowing how to respond she just looks down at the ground. _Stupid. I'm so stupid for not noticing them before now._

Tears fill her blue eyes as she continues to look at the floor, "I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be in here." Her voice was so soft they barely heard her.

"It's ok, Wyn-chan. No one is mad at you." Small arms wrap themselves around her. Shock courses through her at the first touch of his arms, her body slightly jerks back in an attempt to avoid it. She misses the look that passes between Mori and Kyoya when she flinched away from Honey.

"Where did you learn to play the piano with such lovely grace?"

Looking up she notices it was the blond, Tamaki, who had asked. Shrugging her shoulders and giving a small barely there smile, "I taught myself when I had free time."

 _I always have free time. I'm always in someone's way._

Grabbing onto her small hands the shorter blond begins pulling her, "You should come sit with us and eat some cake!" His eyes shine with excitement and a grin breaking onto his face. "Cake makes everything better!"

Bright blue eyes look up at Kyoya. "Umm, is it really ok for us to be in here eating cake?" Watching him nod his head, her brows furrow in confusion. "Won't someone get mad though?"

Shrugging their shoulders, the twins say in unison, "Why would they?"

"Wynter-sempai, music room is our club room. We are the Host Club," Haruhi explains, a look of understanding crosses his face having already figured out that Wynter didn't know about them using the room.

Tilting her head slightly in confusion, "What's the Host Club?"

Tamaki takes on a princely pose as he says in a dramatic voice, "My dear Princess, the Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

 _Elegant? Beautiful?_ She looks down at herself, noting how the yellow of her skin washes out her skin, once again thinking about how she had wished to be more like the moonlight.

A soft clink of a plate being put in front of her brings her out of her thoughts. She notices that Honey had brought her a slice of cake, one with whip cream and strawberries, he had promised her earlier. Although it looks really good she just couldn't bring herself to eat it.

 _I ate lunch so I don't need to eat anymore._

"I'm sorry, Honey, but I'm not hungry right now. I had a big lunch," A small smile appears on her face, trying to soften her rejection of his offered treat.

Kyoya notices that she doesn't look him in the eyes as she says this and makes a note of it in his little black book.

A small clink of a porcelain tea cup being put down startles her into looking up, slightly startled she see Mori placing it in front of her with a nod and stern look.

Heat rises to her cheeks as her heart skips a beat, "Thank you" she replies in a voice that most wouldn't of heard.

Sitting quietly in her chair she spends the rest of club hours just watching how the host club members interacted with their clients or "princesses" as Tamaki had put it. More than once she felt her lips turn up in amusement at their antics, especially Honey and how he took acting cute to an all new level.

 _They seem like they genuinely care about th_ e _se girls and each other. Maybe I could finally make friends other then Kaji. Maybe I can finally be happy._

Walking out the front doors of the school, she couldn't help but to smile at the clear blue sky and bright sunlight; Wynter couldn't help but to giggle at the birds chirping excitedly as they flew by. For the first time in what seemed like her whole life she skipped happily to the car waiting for her at the curb and looking forward to coming back tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Click. Click. Click.**_ A scowl appeared on his face as he watched her tilt her head downwards in embarrassment, a curtain of black silk covering his view of her beautiful eyes, at something the short blond-haired teen said. _That boy better not have upset her._ Raising his camera, he focused the lense again; a _clicking_ sound shot through the open clearing as he took a few more pictures of her. She raises her head, a small smile etched across her pink petal soft lips. _God, she's perfect._

* * *

 _Tap, tap tap,_ her pencil bounces on the desk unrhythmically, icy blue irises glare at the page in front of her. _I'm never going to understand this._ Suddenly, her head is pushed to the side, a soft pillow falling onto her lap.

"Stop right there," a gruff voice rang out. "I know what you're thinking and I know you're got this."

Looking over at her bed, she watches Kaji throw a pillow up in the air. "Easy for you to say, mister smarty pants," she jokingly says to him, a small smile on pink lips. _Maybe he's right._

Before he gets the chance to respond, there is a couple of soft _knocks_ at her bedroom door. A maid pokes her head in long enough to say, "Miss, you have a visitor at the door," before closing it once again.

Glancing at her blue-haired friend and shrugging her shoulders, a worried look settles on her face. Anxiety rushes through her with every step that brings her closer to the unknown visitor; _Who would care enough to be visiting me?_

Blue eyes widen with shock, "What are you guys doing here?"

A short blond haired boy runs up to her, "Wyn-chan!" he exclaims, wrapping strong arms around bony shoulders in a hug. "We came to take you out shopping today!"

"Oh um.." she stutters in response. The sound of a throat clearing makes her look behind her, only to see Kaji standing there protectively.

Noticing someone standing behind the ravenette, Honey slowly releases his hold on her. "Hi, I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, we're friends of Wyn-chan's"

A blue eyebrow rises, arms crossing over a firm chest, "Yea… If you say so.."

Looking down at Wynter, the bluenette leans down and kisses her cheek, "Sorry Wyn, but I need to get going," he said using a soft tone before disappearing down the hall.

 _How am I going to explain this? What if they get angry because I can't?_

Her muscles become tense as she says, "That was Kaji." hoping that they would not ask anymore questions about him.

"Who is he? Is he your brother? Your friend? Boyfriend?" Honey says in a rapid pace, wanting better answers to who that strange man was that had kissed his small friend on the cheek.

The dark haired teen's body tightens with uneasiness when he hears his cousin's line of questioning, making him subconsciously stand up straighter.

 _Is that what they think? I don't want them to hate me. What do I say?_ A blush blooms across her pale face as she looks between Mori and Honey, avoiding their curious gazes.

Watching the crimson blush raise on her cheeks from embarrassment, Mori looks down, using a firm voice to stop his cousin's rambling, "Mitsukuni."

Wide honey-brown eyes look up meeting onyx-hued ones, understanding the silent message. "Oh right." Turning back at the girl in front of him, he smiles. "We are taking you out today!"

Grabbing soft pale hands, he runs out the door, shouting, "Come on! We have lots of things planned out!"

Shaking his head, Mori silently follows after them to make sure they don't get hurt.

* * *

 _What am I doing here? None of this is me._ Holding up a pink ruffled shirt to her chest, frowning at her reflection. _If I wear more stuff like this, will people like me?_

"Wyn-chan look at this!" she heard a high pitched voice call across the store. "It would look _super cute_ on you!"

Startled into looking up, she sees Honey had been the one to call her name from a few aisles down.

Laughing and shaking her head at his antics, she turns her attention to the taller of her friends as he picks up a sundress that matches the color of her eyes so she can see it.

A rosy tint colors her cheeks. "That's cute"

A deep sigh of relief escapes pale lips as she finally finds herself walking out of the clothing section of the store only to have tiny shoulders hunch inwards when she realizes they are walking into a jewelry store.

"Do you see anything you like Wyn-chan," Honey says while looking at the display before them.

Black hair hides her expression from him, "It's all very shiney." _But it's way too pretty for me to wear._ She stared at a silver locket in front of her admiringly, _What would it be like to have something as beautiful as that?_

Noticing the slowly drooping shoulders of his friend, he once again grabs her hand, "Let's go get some sweets!" pulling her along with him.

Watching the two rush out of the door, dark onyx eyes look at the case in front of him, noticing the silver locket Wynter had been looking at so longingly. Looking towards the retailer, he points to the locket indicating that he wants to have a closer look at it.

After receiving her frozen treat, blue eyes look around them, "Honey-san? Where's Mori-san? Won't he want some ice cream?" she says softly, afraid to speak to loudly.

"Huh? Oh I bet he's still in the store. I'll go get him!" he exclaims before running off leaving her standing there, stunned.

* * *

 _ **Click. Click. Click.**_ His camera catches the blond walking back into the store that the tall teen is in.

 _Now's my chance!_

Quickly putting the camera away, he picks up the tray that was sitting next to him and walks towards her.

"Excuse me miss, but I have some free samples if you would like to try. It's a new juice blend." he smiles, eyes pleading with her to try some.

Blue eyes peek up at him through a curtain of black, "Oh um… sure, I guess."

 _Yes!_ A grin spreads across his face, showing off yellowing teeth while he hands her a juice from the back of the tray. "Here you go miss. I hope you like it."

"Thank you." she replies, taking a sip.

 _Finally! She's mine now!_

* * *

Grinning happily, Honey looks up at the dark haired teen, "We just got some ice cream, want some?" he asks as climbs up his body so he can sit on his shoulders.

The younger of the two nodded his head, "Yea." his deep voice sounded throughout the store.

Pointing the way, Honey guides them to a bench that is off to the side, "Hey, where'd she go? She was just here." His head turns to look down the hallway, "Do you think she went to the restroom?"

Glancing down at the ground, Mori notices some ice cream that had been dropped. "Mitsukuni."

Following his gaze, Honey sees the frozen treat Wynter had previously been eating melting on the pavement.

"She's gone…"

* * *

Her eyes slowly blink open, a single flickering light making it hard for her to focus, muscles protesting any kind of movement. _What….What happened?_ Panic races through her as she notices her wrists are bound behind her tightly. Once her eyesight adjust to the flickering, it reveals that she's in an empty room, the chair she's tied to being the only furniture. A door is in front of her with a single window that's too high for her to see out of.

 _Where am I?_ Fear causes her heart to thunder in her chest. _What's going to happen to me?_


End file.
